Recruiting the Lone Spider
by imagination.addiction2212
Summary: When Peter Parker (Spiderman) meets SHEILD and The Avengers in a very unique way… (Fanfic set after "The Amazing Spiderman 2" and "Captin America: The Winter Soldier")
1. Chapter 1

"Peter?! I need to speak with you please! Peter?!" After he hears the voice of his Aunt May, Peter literally flops out of bed, hitting the floor in pain. Peter Parker was hurting everywhere. A few nights ago, he fought a giant robot rhino. Ofcourse, who couldn't forget that?! Millions and bruises and scrapes were on his slim body, and he walked like he was an old man who lost his cane.

"Comin' Aunt May!" Peter said as he stumbled downstairs after getting pants on.

"Peter, how come you haven't showed me anything about your job at the press office?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Uh… well, I am a field agent. I don't go to the office much. Once I get the call, I'm on the clock taking the pictures of the latest scoop." Peter was hoping that that's what news reporters said. He never knew!

"Ok Peter. I was just wondering since you go right to your room after your day at work. I am going to go to do my shift at the volunteer home today; I hope that's ok Peter. You're alright here?" She said as she got her violet purse and put her hand on the doorknob, and hesitated. "Peter?!" She saw him jerk awake from the table he was sitting that and focus his eyes again. What Aunt May didn't know, was that Peter went to sleep 2 hours ago.

"Yep! Yep! Have fun, Aunt May; I will be here all day." Peter heard the door close as he was turning on the TV and pouring an extra cup of coffee while his eyes were practically closed. He was going to need the caffeine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What's the status on Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, again Stark?" Colson said as the computer board turned on to their new fancy computer.

"Hold on, I still need to calibrate the location trackers." Tony said as he was scanning the New York area on his hologram screen.

"What the hell were these location trackers doing on my bow?!" Someone said as he walked into Stark's basement SHIELD office. "Tony? Care to answer that?"

"Nice too see you too, Hawkeye. Have you seen Natasha recently?" Tony said, his eyes locked locked on his computer screen.

"Nope, I thought she was with—" Hawkeye started, but was cut off.

"Who the hell put a tracker on my NECK?! Stark!" The girl bursted in practically screaming.

"Now we know where Agent Romanoff is!" Tony said, with a sarcastic, yet amused glimpse in his eyes.

"What were they for, anyway?" Clint said, dropping his equipment on the floor by the doorway.

"If we needed to call the nearby Avengers to Stark base to talk about a mission or something." Colson said.

"So whats this 'Mission' you speak of?" Natasha says, still rubbing her shocked neck.

"I wanted to know if you 5 would be willing to take a little road trip. To find another superhero with an amazing reputation, but keeps his identity secret." Colson said, with a mysterious smile at the end.

"Another Avenger?! I had a hard time getting used to Captain 1800s and The Iron Wit!" Clint said, with no exaggeration in his voice.

"Well you weren't a peach either Hawkeye…" Someone said as he walking in with his shield hooked to his back. "By the way, I wasn't born in the 1800s. It was the early 1900s!" Steve clarified.

"Nice to see you, Cap." Colson said.

"So, what's the thing about another Avenger?" Steve asked.

"Can I tell them the exact person, Colson? I don't think they understand who we are referencing to." Tony said, impatient. Colson nodded. "Another part of New York has a hero called Spiderman. Colson wants to recruit him to the team. It would be easier if we actually knew the guys appearance!" Tony finally revealed.

"Why specifically Spiderman? Why not just ask Thor to come back down here with his buddies to kick some ass? That would make our jobs easier! What's so different about this 'Spiderman'?!" Natasha snapped.

"Well, in the business OSCORP, they made illegal robot army prototypes that almost destroyed the whole city." Colson started, but Tony cut him off.

"Spiderman was the only one in the city that stopped the OSCORP caused chaos. There were 3 villains. All of the SHEILD agents were doing something out of the city." Then he started reading names from a computer. "The first villain stole a metal Rhino suit from OSCORP and used it for idiotic chaos. Not much relation to it all unless you want to count wanting to murder anything in his way, including Spiderman. Then, there is Electro; an OSCORP repairman gone wrong, as people say. The guy was one of the main masterminds behind OSCORP, but got no credit to his success. He was electrocuted with a charging tank of electric eels and electric cables, on his way to fix the power. After, he wanted to destroy Spiderman, who was once his idle, before the accident that changed his life from boring to electric; A bit confusing if you ask me. Spiderman and a college girl killed him with the powerplant a few roads away. Electro was a living nightmare for civilians, with the metal he controlled by electricity, everywhere." Everyone was intrigued of what Stark was saying, so he went on. "Next villain, who was teamed up with Electro, the Green Goblin. He was a part of a family with a disease, and the only cure from his disease that his father died from, was Spiderman's blood, or so he thought. The guy was the new owner of OSCORP, which meant any access to its dark secrets. He killed for Spiderman's blood, including killing the college girl partner of Spiderman—" Tony went on, but Natasha interrupted.

"Who is the college girl who died?" She asked, taking out her cell phone. Tony thought for a minute, clicking around on the hologram computer.

"Gwen Stacey. A girl who used worked with OSCORP. She started working against it when she found out a few of its secrets." Tony replied, looking at Gwen's Obituary on the screen. Natasha's eyes lit up and she finally spoke. Everyone looked at her. She smirked.

"Boys… Time for our mission to track down Spiderman."

**I hope you guys liked it so far. I know it started off a little crappy but it will get better if you read on.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to post a review! Thanks for all of the feedback! ENJOY! P.S Thanks to MysteryGal12 for showing me how to post a new chapter! I am going to start off this post when Peter was watching the news.****:)**

"And that ends todays Morning News… See you all tomorrow." Peter stood up from the kitchen table and was about to turn off the TV, when a breaking news alert came on. He stopped. "Breaking News; There has been a sighting off the South New York area of Steve Rogers, or as town civilians call him, Cptain America. Our News Truck has spotted him on South 5th Avenue and Barker Street…" He turns off the TV and smiles. Peter jogs to his room and grabs his camera. He wanted to lay low.

"Why would a world famous hero be _here?_" He says as he gets his jacket and runs out the door.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I've been spot…" Steve said into his walkie talkie, as he is signing autographs from a few random civilians. More and more were coming, until it soon became a few hundred people.

"Don't worry, we've noticed." Natasha said back. "We saw your face in the Breaking News report. We can meet up with you later."

"Hopefully I'm not going to be spotted here either. I don't like the attention." Tony says in the ear piece.

"Says the guy who has his name on a building!" Clint says back to Stark. Natasha, Colson, Clint, and Tony were all in disguise and undercover, but Steve was in his Spangled blue casual shirt and black pants. Not exactly "in disguise".

"What's our goal, Agent Romanoff? You haven't told us yet, and we're wandering around the wrong side of New York for no reason." Colson said to Natasha.

"I am hypothesizing that Gwen Stacy was a friend of Spiderman. Therefore, they might've gone to the same High School together. I am going to ask the director of the High School (Principal) if he knows anything. If not, YOU think of something." Natasha said back to Colson through her ear.

"Good thinking, Romanoff. Barton, you scan the area. Make sure there is no suspicious activity, maybe if we are recognized. Rogers, when you're done with your 'Fan group', follow Romanoff to the School. Stark, did you find anything else on your computer that might be useful?" Colson said. Tony hesitated and thought about it before responding moments later.

"Sir, the Green Goblin is located at the nearest prison (**A/N** couldn't find the prison name). We can see if he has answers we need."

"I don't know how that will end, Stark, but we can't take any chances. Green Goblin has a short, yet harsh reputation. I will go with you, to access the backup if needed. Don't forget to find out the guy's real name, Stark. We can't just walk in and ask for the Green Goblin." Colson said.

"On it, Colson." Tony replied. Everyone walked separate ways, Steve now separated from the fan group. What the 5 agents didn't know what deep secrets were coming to them.

**Sorry its short but I was rushing on this one. I will post again soon! And I will be adding the other Avengers in later in the story, but right now it's just those guys.** **Don't forget to post a review!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for posting reviews! ENJOY CHAPTER 3! :D**

"Hi, we are here to see Harry Osborne." Colson said to the policeman behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Osborne isn't accepting any visitors at this time. Perhaps another time." The man said, not bothering to look up from his paperwork in front of him.

"That wasn't a question." Tony said with a serious face, as Colson held up his SHIELD badge (New version). The policeman looked up, and became alarmed.

"Why do you want to see Harry Osborne, sir?" He asked, holding his gun pocket.

"That is classified, officer." Colson said, eyeing the gun and the man at the same time. The officer became frustrated.

"Your agency has been compromised, Agent Colson." He exclaimed, reading Colson's badge. "All of your classified secret records have been released to the world! What makes you think you can waltz into our police department without our men shooting you down?!"

"We are in the making new secrets. Now, let us talk to Harry Osborne, or we will call our backup!" Colson warned, which persuaded the officer to escort them to the Green Goblin's cell, silent.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, why is it again you want me to tell you about Gwen Stacy's and her old files? I mean, you two aren't the first. Her family wanted her old files for her obituary in the newspaper a few months ago. It's a shame what happened to her… She was a senior here 2 years ago, so we still have her files here. Nice girl… straight A's …. Internship at the company OSCORP…. Senior valedictorian… She was a people person… Everyone was at her funeral… Students, Family, Friends, Acquaintances, everyone… One of the best speakers there was one of my students, Peter Parker. I am pretty sure Peter and Gwen was a couple. He was a good kid too… I think he became the town's newspaper photographer… those two would've made a nice match. " Steve and Natasha had found the principal in his office, and after the question "Do you know anything about a former student here, Gwen Stacy?" That Natasha had asked, snooping for information, he gave them everything they wanted to know. No surprise though; a lot of people knew about Gwen Stacy after AND before her death. As they thanked him and walked out, he followed them out, probably leaving too. The man tripped coming out the door and dropped his books, and Steve's generous instincts kicked in, and he attempts to help the man pick them up.

"Oh, no, that's ok, I got it, thank you." The man said, leaning down, but Steve refused to walk away.

"No, I got it. You won't be able to carry all of these papers and books with only one arm, sir." Steve insisted, taking the books from him to hold, both Natasha and Steve glancing at the man's empty right sleeve of his suit jacket...

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Who are you people and what are you doing in my cell?!" Osborne asked, calm, yet frustrated. He turned around in the metal chair he was sitting in, and faced Tony and Colson. Once Tony saw his dirty and depressed face, he thought the guy was extremely mental, and looked like he hasn't slept in the months he's been there! Just as the policeman walked out, assuming that the 2 agents had it under control, Colson replied.

"We are here to ask you some questions, Mr. Osborne. This will only take a few minutes." Colson insured, Tony standing behind him at his shoulder, as if he was a body guard.

"Every interview and interrogation I have had since I joined this hell hole said they would only take 'A few minutes'; ending up being an hour or so of fucking torture!" Harry snapped, not fazing Colson, but Tony took of the glasses that covered his eyes, rubbed his forehead and sighed, a little amused with the comment. Harry turned back around in his chair, facing forward again.

"We only have one question, actually. It might lead to a few other questions, depending on your answer. We don't have all day, Osborne." Tony said back, and Osborne huffed, persuaded to answer.

"I'm listening." Harry said blankly. Tony nodded to Colson, and Phil walked slowly to be directly in front of Harry, Tony behind the chair.

"Do you know anything about the identity of Spiderman?" Harry slowly crept an evil grin on his face.

**VILLAIN TWIST! If you haven't seen the first "The Amazing Spiderman" movie then you will be totally lost! How am I doing so far? Don't forget to comment! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Words, cannot explain how guilty I feel right now… Don't hate me… I hope you enjoy (FINALLY) chapter 4! **

Peter rides around his neighborhood town on his bicycle, noticing that Captain America must've left the area. Yet, he sensed someone was watching him. His spider senses tingled up and down his spine. He couldn't concentrate on the path in front of him, so he hit a bump on the road and fell straight to the ground. Getting up, Peter's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Peter, can you go to the store and pick up some milk? I am on break, so I am at the store, but they ran out of 1%." He heard his Aunt May say through the phone.

"Ok, Aunt May. I will get right in that." He sighed to himself; who the hell is watching him?

"Thank you, Peter. I will be home later. Love you." Peter hung up, grabbed his bike from the ground, and walked to the local food store.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"His name is Peter Parker…" Harry said, with a big smirk on his face. "We were friends in middle school, that's how I knew his name. You probably already found out, I thought I needed Spiderman's blood to survive, so I asked Peter, because I thought he must've known him since he got amazing pictures of him for the local newspaper. He said no. I found, and went to a secret basement in OSCORP with restricted experiments, searching for a similar substitute of Spiderman's blood; I found a substitute; but with sign affects. In a restricted experiment, there were metal suits that fit my needs… I faced Peter and his love, Gwen, and used her as a hostage. Blah blah blah, fighting fighting fighting, and here I am now." Harry started getting annoyed with the ending. "So then Gwen died that night, which brought Peter Parker to all of the fear of me and justice I wanted." Colson and Tony stood there, speechless. They got there answer from one of Spiderman's worst enemies, but they _did_ get their answer.

"Peter Parker… reminds me of the scientist Richard Parker." Tony remarked, thinking out loud.

"The reason that the mutant type blood didn't work on me was because it only works on the Parker's blood. Yes, Peter was Richards's son." Harry sighed, with disgust in his eyes, looking to the floor. Tony and Coulson shared a glance at each other, and Coulson spoke.

"Thank you, Mr. Osborne. That is all of the information we needed." Coulson said, trying not to leave it off to awkward. "We appreciate your cooperation."

"Who says I was going to be uncooperative?" Harry asked, sarcastically offended, making Tony and Coulson feel uncomfortable.

"Uh… Well, we didn't want you to feel uneasy, with all that's happened to you… I guess." Tony muttered, stiffening up, hoping for a good reply. Coulson moved to the side, as Osborne stood up and limped over to Tony. Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned to Tony.

"Tony Stark. Multi-Millionaire inventor and businessman. The guy with absolutely no emotions what so ever." Tony smiled warmly. "Over to your left is my body guard!" Tony joked, making Harry laugh and Coulson roll his eyes.

"I'm Director Coulson. Head of SHIELD agency." Coulson corrected. Harry smiled.

"SHIELD… I know that agency… that was the agency that was turned over to the internet and was released for the whole world to see… was it not?" Harry wandered back to his metal chair and sat down. Tony and Coulson sighed. They didn't understand themselves why they were telling the psycho all of this somewhat classified information, but it was as if there was no worries in the strange isolated room.

"Not the first time someone has wondered that, Mr. Osborne. Now, if you excuse us." Coulson concluded as Tony started to open the door, and they walked out.

Tony dropped a business card on the way out, and said, "Give me a call if you need anything, Mr. Osborne."

"Call me Harry, Mr. Stark. Mr. Osborne, reminds me of my father. It sounds too old." Tony smiled.

"And call me Tony."

"And call me Director Coulson." Coulson concluded with sarcasm written all over it. "Let's go Stark."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We found the guy who killed Gwen Stacy. He told us Spiderman's _exact_ identity. It was so weird! Like he knew him like the back of his hand! He was one of his sworn enemies, but, he had the best information!" Tony confirmed into the walkie talkie in his ear to the others, and asked Clint, "Are you looking for the guy and his coordinates?"

"Standing by." Clint replied.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked through his ear.

"It means, I think I got our guy walking down the street, so shut the hell up while I move forward on the target." Clint snapped in a whisper through the talkie quietly.

"Jeez, seems like Hawkeye woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Tony joked.

"Tony, shut your big mouth. He says he found our guy." Natasha snapped to Tony, making him shut up.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh shit…" Peter thought as he walked down the streets of New York, trying not to look over his shoulder. Someone is watching him. Someone is following him. Peter moved from a normal walk to a fast pace, hoping nobody would do the same. The man behind him seemed to be talking to someone through an earpiece in his left ear. To speed up, Peter got on his bike, and rode along. The faster and faster he went the guys behind him walked the same pace. When the guy started running, Peter heard him talking to someone.

"Why do I have to be so obvious? He no doubt sees me—well what do you mean to head back to you?! I'm so close—okay, I'll be there when I'm done. Out." The man looked up from his earpiece, clearing his throat. "Um, excuse me, sir!" Was he talking to him?

Peter stopped his bike hesitantly, and pretended to not be paying attention. He slowly moved his bike towards the tree right next to the road and went on his phone, or—what was left of it. Let's just say he hasn't been too careful with his phone lately, with other things to worry about. He glanced behind him, and the man squeezed through the people making his way towards Peter. He started panicking to himself _"What did I do now? Police? FBI? Who could be worse than the CIA?!" _Peter tended to ponder on what would happen if some big important agency found his identity. "_Probe me? Kill me? Imprison me for all eternity? Or worse… put me on TV for the whole world to see "THE" Spiderman?" _

"Um, helloo?" He woke up from his daze to be face to face by the stalker. He immediately was scared stiff at the surprise, but soon collected his thoughts.

"Can I help you?" Peter spoke stern but calm. Every thought he had about the police a few minutes ago soon riled up in his brain again, bringing out his side of anxiousness.

"

Um, yes!" The man seemed to be collecting his thoughts himself. "I was wondering if…" As Peter stood and waited, he analyzed what he was dealing with. The man was broad figured, somewhat tall, dirty blonde tall buzz cut hair, tan skin and a stylish all black attire. Everything about him spoke _I want to kill you._ Especially his sunglasses that fully covered the view of his eyes. Peter found it highly intimidating.

"You know what?" Peter broke out of yet another trace, and seemed to have an eye to eye contact with the stranger. He was pretty sure his eyes showed fear, and the guy smelt it. "_Fuck it._" Out of nowhere, the man's hand jerked into Peter's side and send a huge shock up Peter's stomach. He twitched and shook, losing consciousness.

Everything quickly went black.

_"__That's what you get for not paying attention, Peter Parker." _Was all he heard...

**Comments? Favorites? Advice? By the way, I know, I can explain…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eep. How long has it been? Happy 2016... Dang, the new year already, I remember when I first posted this story. I wasn't expecting much, but when my notifications about reviews and favorites and follows flooded my email, I literally started tearing up. And I also was extremely confused... I had read my chapters before I wrote again, to see where I left off. I found my writing cheesy, short and just plain undetailed. I am definitely going to work on my writing skills. Anyway, I wanted to sincerely thank each and every one of you for your feedback and favorites, I read every review and agreed with it all 100%. **

**Now that I got my mature self out of the way, LETTUCE GET ON WITH THE DANG STORY! Without further ado, Chapter 5...**

All of the senses illuminated, but all he saw was black. The ground was hard, yet slightly soiled in the cracks of the broken concrete. It was dry, unlike the open streets in New York, _strange_. The sudden sound was painful, like a knife to the skin. Secondhand smoke engulfed his nose like poison, stronger than usual. Vibrations of voices and footsteps, thousands—maybe a million, of them were around him. Soundwaves were like splashes of color, hallucinations from being the slightest bit conscious, all being transmitted to one big drum in his brain. Being awoken from the dead must be less painful or scary than this. He knew this meant one thing:

Peter's Spidey senses were tingling.

**(A/N dun dun DUUNNNN. Sorry, I had to; this was the perfect moment hehe)**

The jolt of the sudden realization was enough to wake him up from his la la land and take in his surroundings._ An alley. I'm in a damn alley. _He woke up on the ground in an alley of New York City; that could be either extremely scary, or extremely stupid, or both. Especially not ignoring the fact that Peter wasn't alone. At ground level, he could not help but notice the also very much unconscious man less than a few feet away from him. Facing away from him, shadows of red were prodding at the man's somewhat lifeless body.

Peter groaned as he used his elbow as a stand to help get up. That was when he noticed his own wounds. His own shadows of blood stained on his navy blue shirt. _Dang, and I loved this shirt._ Peter complained to himself, _Never mind that, this is serious._ He reminded himself as if the conversation was with another person. He endured more and more pain as he got up, the stinging originating from his ribs. The second Peter was on his feet, he tried to walk. Step. Pain. Step. Pain. Step. Pain. Step. Pain. He checked the man's body. All black clothes, tan skin… _where have I seen that before_… blood stains on his left leg, most likely a gunshot wound, but nothing too serious. Peter finally got the catch when he noticed the sunglasses an inch or so hanging of the rim of the man's nose. His eyes were shut, but still all too familiar. Peter suddenly remembers the sunglasses that fully covered the view of his eyes when they first met. When they first met…

_This was the guy that knocked me out. The guy who was following me. The guy who I thought was going to hurt me. _

Breathing quickened. Panic ensued. Peter scrambled to the ground in shock, not stopping him from shambling to the wall of the alley. His back leaned against the brisk brick wall, stiffening his spine. He moved his hand to the left side of his ribs, where the thousands of imaginary needles stabbed him the most.

_If the man was after me, why is he unconscious too? Who is after him? What the hell happened? _

Unanswered questions enraged him as he tried to calm his high nerves, not helping the situation. Breath after breath, Peter tried to escape the shock from the pain and the fear of a new enemy. He had just barely crawled out of the hole the last 2 enemies buried him under. He can never catch a break, just one moment of silence without the buzzing of a super sense ringing or a banging gunshot. _Well—that's what I get for becoming the New York hero…_

"Ya know, it would be nice if you didn't stare off into space like that." The sudden voice startled Peter so badly he almost hyperventilated. It's the man. The stalker was on his right elbow, just in the view of me and my face. "It's kinda creepy."

Peter didn't answer, he was too scared.

"It's okay, Peter… we're the good guys." His blood surrounded his eyes, but they looked generally sincere; at least that what Peter hopes. "Now, I don't know what happened," they both were in a sitting position now, on each side of the alley walls.

Everything was weird. Peter looked around again, something seemed off. He couldn't remember anything, and it was unnatural. "Wait." The guy was somewhat standing now, but his bleeding leg was about to make another decision. He looked at Peter. "Something's not right here."

"No shit. That's why we got to go." Peter got up, and they met face to face. "I'll take us back to headquarters so the rest can meet you. Maybe they'll shed some light on the time we were "out"." The agent in black looked around him, in search for something. "Where the heck is my—"

"No, seriously, _stop._" Peter's outburst made the man look at him. Everything suddenly twisted and turned in eyesight, deceiving him. Every sense hurt. "Don't. Move." He looked closer at the man's face. The fuzziness subsided and a red dot appeared on his forehead. _Red dot… "_Red Dot…" Then there were two. Three. Four. Then five. He looked down at himself and saw red dots of his own. The man in black's eyes widened in realization.

"RUN!" Guns sounded fast as they ran out of the alley. Across the street, through the cars that beeped at them, all of the city lights almost blinding them both. In a flash Peter followed the man through every crease and narrow path between buildings, going for blocks and blocks. He saw the man slip his sunglasses back on, since not even the sun could shine as bright as the logos and street signs at night. His mind slowed as he ran so he could take in everything. Neon lights bounced of the 24/7 store signs, illuminating onto the windows of cars in the streets. Reminded him of his own home in New York. Something was in the air, though. Something different.

The man climbed up a building pipe and Peter followed close behind, squirming up the brick wall. Once they made it to the roof, Peter breathed out, "What now?" The man didn't respond, only faced away from him and watched the view in front of them. "Do we just—"

"Shh." He held of a finger at Peter. He watched as the man listened intently.

"Well, do you even have the common courtesy to tell me your name?" Peter whispered.

"Nope.**Now shh.****" **

**"****Of course you won't."**

"Shh." Peter rolled his eyes. Less than a foot behind him, Peter turned his head and looked around. The city lights were blinding, even on the strange rooftops.

"I have a feeling we aren't in New York anymore, Toto."

The man slowly and stiffly turned around, "_What_ the _hell_ did you just call me?" He spoke through the smelly gritted teeth.

"Wellll, since you never told me your name, I just filled in the blanks," Peter cheesed a smile, which vanished the second the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, wise guy. I have no idea how it is possible we are not dead yet because from what I've seen, you are an imprudent, clueless, sarcastic little gnat who will just get in the line of fire if you aren't careful. If they are who I predict they are, and are after who I think you are, then I certainly wish you could realize the volume of the situation, and be _quiet_." Peter didn't realize he was being hung off the building by the collar until the man put him down back on the concrete.

Enemy noises sounded once again, and another round commenced. Both the man and Peter silently went off building by building, scenery and lights whizzing by them. They ran the same pace, side by side.

"Clint." Peter turned his head towards the man, watching each gap between buildings.

"What?"

"My name. Clint."

Peter smiled, "I'm Peter."

Clint gave him a small smile,"I know."

**Not gonna lie, this chapter took me three months to write, and it isn't even as long as I had hoped for. Please forgive me and my inconsistency, I hope to post again soon. **

**-Peace XD**


	6. Important RTLS Update: Please Read

Okay, so there are many things I want to ask and say to all of you, so little time to write this. OK, here we go.

1) Should I redo my entire story to go along with the _Captain America: Civil War _movie instead of after _The Winter Soldier_? As in changing Peter's age to a little younger, editing my story completely, still keeping my fictitious plotline, but changing the setting and background information. Should I? Or should I just keep it where it is, without the new characters like _Scarlet Witch, Vision, and Ant-Man?_

2) Should I add Ant-Man into my story!? Daredevil?! Deadpool?! I probably won't add Daredevil or Deadpool, but ya never know, they are the best, hahaha.

3)Should I change the story to first person, or keep it in 3rd person point of view. If people say to change it to 1st, should I change the Point of View each chapter? Is that unprofessional? A clever writing choice?

I've thought about it a lot and I honestly have no idea. I need your guys' opinions. I appreciate and take in all of the feedback and comments I get, so many things I didn't know before and now I know (aka, how to spell Coulson XD and the name of the prison, Ravencroft)

So, in conclusion, sorry this is not an update. After all debates and choices are solved, I will get back to this story as soon as I can. See you all soon!

-CB


	7. An Update to My Update: Please Read

**OK, so as I was reading all of your guys' ideas and reviews to my latest Author's Note _(also while hopping around my bedroom in a fangirling and childish fashion because you guys are awesome... not the point though, I shall continue xD)_ I have come up with these various conclusions:**

1) Redoing my story a little bit, mostly to change Peter's age to maybe 17-19 instead of in the college-to-older age range. I figured that would go along with the somewhat childish personality I always had pictured him as, even before I knew he was going to be featured in _Civil War_. I feel like I am leaning towards keeping it the way it is plot and background wise, maybe taking the part of the summary off where it says set after _The Amazing Spiderman 2_ and all that jazz.

**(Also, I am editing the story anyway, for my own self who thinks her writing from 2-3 years ago was complete sh*t, so if anyone wants to read it again when I give the story a thumbs up that its out of the hazardous, quarantined construction zone, perfectly awesomesauce. So yeah, stick around for that, I guess...)**

2) May or may not put a view references to Deadpool or Daredevil and whatever. I will definitely add the newest characters though, like Scarlet Witch and Ant-Man, (if I ever were to put one of the Red Team in with the story for a chapter or two, I am thinking it would most likely be Daredevil first, but you never know mwahaha) Any reasonable Marvel characters you would like to see in this story somehow and somewhere? Let me know, :).

3) 3rd person. 3rd person definitely.

Once again, people, sorry this is not an update. Thank you all for your contributions to my ideas and thoughts, I really needed them. As I said before, a SLIGHTLY updated version of the story will be coming soon, and also new (hopefully consistent, I suck at consistency) chapters. I am excited.

Very , **very** excited

-CB


End file.
